Caledor Dragontamer
Caledor Dragontamer was one of the greatest archmages of his age and the closest friend to Phoenix King Aenarion during the time of the First Great Chaos Invasion. He and the rest of the archmages sacrificed themselves to banish the Chaos energies from the Old World, and are currently trapped in the magical Great Vortex that keeps the energies at bay on the Isle of the Dead, unable to die, unable to free themselves without undoing the work they wrought. Overview When Aenarion first defeated the forces of Chaos at the Shrine of Asuryan, Caledor was among the first to proclaim him as the chosen champion of Asuryan. Together, Caledor and Aenarion made their way to the Anvil of Vaul, where with the Hammer of Vaul they forged the Great Weapons that would be used to combat the forces of Chaos, as well as artefacts such as Aenarion's Dragon Armor. After forging the Great Weapons, Aenarion and Caledor sent out a call to the mightiest warriors of the Asur, and those who gathered at the Anvil under the banner of Aenarion were gifted each a Great Weapon, becoming the future princes of Ulthuan. When the forces of Chaos returned, Caledor Dragontamer had a falling out with his friend, Aenarion, as he urged him not to draw the Sword of Khaine. The great mage foretold that drawing the sword would cause great sorrow to the Asur and to all of Aenarion's line. While Aenarion carried on the bloody fight against the forces of Chaos, Caledor Dragontamer set up a plan to use the ancient waystones (focus points of magical energy) around Ulthuan to drain off the Chaos energy of the Aethyr which was spewing into the world from the collapsed Chaos Gates at the poles, enabling creatures of the Realm of Chaos such as daemons to manifest in the physical world with ease and assault the elves. Unfortunately, the energy required was so great (despite the Slann in Lustria lending their powers to the effort) that it trapped inside the Great Vortex all the archmages of Ulthuan, Caledor included, while Aenarion gave his life buying time battling a great Chaos warhost for the plan to succeed. The plan eventually created the Great Vortex on the Isle of the Dead at the centre of Ulthuan which drains magical energy from the world. However, the plan was only partially successful, as while the Chaos energy is drained away, it continues to spill from the Realm of Chaos, particularly in the Chaos Wastes. And as if some horrible joke of the gods, for their success Caledor and the rest of the mages were trapped inside the vortex, not dying but suffering a fate worse than death: eternal imprisonment. Canon-Conflict * In Sword of Caledor, Morathi recalls Caledor being gaunt of features, with a high balding forehead and eyes as cold and blue as a glacier in the Mountains of Frost. However, in Sons of Ellyrion, Morathi recalls the archmage as being a fine specimen of an elf. Tall, broad-shouldered and handsome. Trivia * During the events of Sons of Ellyrion, Caledor is depicted as ghostly pale, his skin near translucent. The meat of his muscles wriggled on his skull, and his eyes were black coal, devoid of life and sanity as he confronted Morathi. Indeed, Morathi claims he was once a fine specimen of an elf. Tall, broad-shouldered and handsome. To this, Caledor admits he's reminded every day of how deathly he looks, saying he thinks it amuses "Him". When Morathi asks whom he means, he replies: "Death". * Later in the book, Caledor rejuvenates himself off the released magic of the vortex. His gaunt frame filled out with powerful muscle and youthful flesh. His face bloomed with vitality until he was an elf in the prime of his life. Eyes that were once black and dead were now sparkling and green, flecked with gold and silver. His lips were full and lush, his hair regrown to its youthful lustre. His voice commanded respect from elf, man, and dragon alike. Sources *''Warhammer Armies: High Elves'' (4th Edition) pg 7-18 *''Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs'' (4th Edition) p.7-8 * : Sons of Ellyrion (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 19 ** : Chapter 20 * : Sword of Caledor (novel) by William King ** : Prologue es:Caledor Domadragones Category:Asur Mages Category:Caledor Category:Isle of the Dead Category:C Category:D